The Unknown Chronicles
by Genevieve Lightblade
Summary: She was the mysterious woman that plagued the participants of the Tekken Tag Tournament. Who was she? Where did she come from? How did she come to posses such radical fighting prowess and how did she come to be possessed by the Forest Daemon?


**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own any rights to Tekken or any of its characters.

(This story will be divided into sub-chapters providing necessary breaks to better move it right along)

1: Bad Wolf

Elena tossed and turned in her bed. Her dorm mate, a puppy girl named Ling Xiaoyu popped her head over the rail. Her black pig tails hung upside down from her head.

"Erana-Sama... What's wrong?"

"Can't sleep." Elena replied, her voice muffled by the pillow her head was shoved under.

"Why?"

"Bad dreams." She said and removed her head from the pillow. Ling laughed at Elena, her hair stood up at odd angles. Elena stuck her tongue out at Long and threw a pillow at her head, which she aptly ducked.

"What do you dream?" Ling asked as she launched her body into an effortless somberly out of the bed.

"A dark figure...like a wolf, but it's not like a regular wolf...it's huge, it walks on two legs and its eyes glow. " She shivered and pulled her blanket tighter around herself. "It wants to eat me."

Ling sat on the bed next to Elena and crawled under the blankets with her.

"That is scary." She said in her native tongue. "Not to worry! Ling will protect you!" She smiled and snuggled next to Elena who returned her smile. She too reverted back to the warmth of the blanket and with Ling's comforting warmth next to her, drifted off into an easier sleep.

2: Memories and Sweat

Training began right after classes let out. Elena had been chosen for the Mishima Polytechnical Academy because of her highly developed martial arts skills. Her mother and father had both been world champion fighters, but they'd perished in a fire some seven years ago. They left Elena orphaned, with no family. She'd become a ward of the state of Illinois, living in various group homes and foster homes until the age of 14 when she'd been accepted into the Mishima Academy. Her Japanese was fluent and her fighting style was solid.

Elena mentally prepared herself for her daily regimen as she changed into her sparring gear which consisted of a white sports bra, black padded finger less gloves, white fitted yoga pants and bare feet with black bandages wound tightly around the ankles and instep to minimize breakage and sprains. She pulled her dark hair back into a high pony tail and pulled a white sweat band onto her forehead.

Elena dropped to the floor with grace and started her stretching to loosen the muscles and get her blood flow up. It was then that she noticed him.

A youth of about her own age was outside on the wooded deck endlessly punching at air. One arm then the other. Right, left, right, left. A steady "hah, hah, hah" escaped his lips with each punch. He wore a simple pair of black track pants with red flames wrought on the left side. His build was powerful and Elena found herself entranced by the delicate muscles in his back as the flexed with his movement. Her eyes traveled to his face which was pleasing and well formed. His nose was straight, his lips full, his eyebrows were dark and menacing, as if he were lost in serious thought all the time. His hair was odd. The guy had one hell of a colic. All of his rich black hair seemed to defy gravity and stood cleanly away from his scalp, as if it were forever locked in a pony tale. Only his bangs, which were plentiful and fell straight in front of his face seemed immune to the rest of his hair pattern. Despite his odd choice of styling products, Elena thought him to be the most handsome Japanese boy she'd ever seen.

Finally he stopped and panting for a moment, rested his hands on his thighs. He turned his head and their eyes met.

Years later, Elena would say that though she didn't believe in love at first sight, she knew she loved him then.

She tore her eyes from his and continued stretching trying to look and not look at him simultaneously. After a fair amount of time she pulled herself up and made her way to the nearest training dummy, focusing on head and torso attacks. Elena's style was a mix of Tae Kwon Do, traditional Karate and good old American Wrestling. She was becoming fluent in Akido, having learned a few grabs from her fellow students, but stuck to what she knew best.

"You have good form."

Elena didn't stop to see who had addressed her. She already knew. She felt his presence as he walked towards her, slow and deliberate, probably deciding what to say to her.

"Thanks." She replied and deftly kicked the training dummy square in its jaw. She jabbed it with a three hit combo, an easy two-punch-to-left-knee hit and stopped. Winded she turned to the beautiful Japanese boy and bowed slightly.

"I am Kazama Jin." He said bowing slightly.

"Raven Elena." she replied, traditionally putting her surname before her first name as he had done. "You're new here, aren't you?" she asked unconsciously placing a gloved hand on one hip. She cocked her head slightly. "I've not seen you here before."

"Yes, I am new here." He said in oddly accented Japanese. He lifted a powerful hand and scratched his head.

"You fond of your hair gel are you?" Elena asked nodding her head slightly to his wild hair. Jin flushed noticeably.

"It's been like this since I was born. Apparently it's a....family trait."

"Wow." she replied and returned to beating her training dummy to a pulp.

"You are from America?" Jin asked and positioned himself behind the dummy. He applied his own weight to it. Elena felt the resistance immediately and smiled inward with pleasure. She so liked when she was able to hit things with full force.

"Yes, the midwest to be exact." she replied between breaths and hits.

"Why are you here?" He asked. His voice was deep and rich. Almost sensual. He spoke in low tones, with his eyes downcast. He was shy by nature and she felt it must have been hard for him to come initiate things with her.

"My parents died...in a fire years ago. I was bounced from home to home. Applied here when I was 14..."

"So you too are an orphan." He said, remorse in his voice.

"Yeah..." She stopped her training. "What about you?"

"My...mother was murdered." Elena stopped cold. Did he just say murdered?

"What about your father? Is he still around?" She asked wiping the sweat from her brow. Jin laughed silently and shook his head.

"Dead as well. All I have is my grandfather...he brought me here."

"Well, at least you're not completely alone." She said as she rummage around in her equipment bag for a bottle of water.

"Kazama Jin...you are lapsing in your training. Perhaps it was wrong to place you with these common students."

A powerful man strode into the room. He wore traditional kimono pants, flat wooden sandals and nothing else. Across his bare chest a horrid scar, livid and purple, stretched from his lower rib cage to his right pectoral. Two tufts of iron gray hair swept straight in the air behind his ears.

"Grandfather..." Jin said and bowed stiffly. Elena rolled her eyes as she took a long drought from her water bottle, the japanese and their customs.

Heihachi Mishima walked over to Jin and Elena. He looked down at Elena who rapidly got to her feet and bowed lowly as well.

"Greetings Sensei."

He looked down his nose at her. Ignoring her presence, Heihachi roughly grabbed the scruff of Jin's neck and steered him out of the dojo. He spoke in rapid Japanese and in low tones. Elena wondered if she'd ever see him again.

3: Crazy Haired Whirlwind

Elena ate her lunch in seclusion under the shade of a cherry blossom tree in the quad. Ling had injured her ankle during a training session as was bound to the infirmary until it was determined if there would be any permanent damage. Both girls fervently hoped that there wasn't, for if there were, her scholarship would be revoked and she would be thrown out of the school. Elena planned to visit her after her daily sparring. For now, she ate her sandwich mechanically, not really hungry but knowing she would get no chance to nourish herself again until dinner.

"Do you eat alone often?" To her pleasure, Jin Kazama sat next to her, balancing his lunch tray in one hand and using the other to balance himself.

"No, usually my room mate accompanies me, but she was injured today, I'm on my own." She offered Jin a weak smile.

He was clad in the regular Mishima uniform, navy blue sweater with a white polo underneath and navy blue slacks. The red and blue emblem of the school was proudly emblazoned on his left breast. Elena tucked a dark strand of hair behind her ear and tried not to openly gawk at Jin.

"It is peaceful here." He said quietly. He bit into an apple and chewed thoughtfully.

"Yes, I like it here, it's my favorite spot." She poked at the apple that lay uneaten on her lunchtray. She wasn't fond of apples. Elena offered it to Jin, its shiny red surface a sharp contrast from the honey hue of her skin. He looked at it for a moment before taking it and dropping it into his shoulder bag. "What was your mother like?" Elena asked, then regretted it instantly. Perhaps he didn't like talking about his mother, she was dead after all. Jin smiled and dipped his head for a moment.

"She was gentle, loving. A nurturer. Very strong willed." He took another bite of the apple. Elena noticed he ate very delicately. It was a handsome trait for a man. "She was also a skilled fighter."

"I bet she was pretty." Elena intoned drawing her knees to her chest. Her skirt rose a few inches up her thigh but neither she nor Jin took notice of it.

"She was very beautiful." He added softly. "...you remind me of her." He added.

Elena blinked for a moment. Was that a good thing? She'd never had someone tell her that they reminded her of their dead parent. She didn't know how to react.

"How so?" She asked trying not to sound freaked out. Did Jin have some of weird attraction to women who looked like his mother?

"Well, not in looks. Your hairs got a bit of a wave to it, your nose is all wrong, your eyes are golden and you've got bigger lips." He paused and finished the apple. "But, your mannerisms are the same. You seem to emanate the same resolve she did. You are unafraid. You are mysterious."

Elena pondered on his words chewing her bottom lip thoughtfully.

"Is that why you're talking to me?"

He smiled and absently picked at the manicured lawn on which they sat. He lowered his head slightly again.

"I don't know." He said finally with a shrug. "You seemed friendly...and unlike most of the girls here."

As if on cue, a gaggle of giggling girls sauntered by, hiding their faces and making a big show to draw attention to themselves. They looked at Jin girlishly, batting their lashes and pouting their glossy lips.

Without thinking, Elena snaked her right arm through Jin's and leaned towards him.

Play along." She casually whispered into his ear and she felt him relax. Smiling, Elena gathered her bag and lunch tray, got to her feet and pulled Jin along with her.

"C'mon Jin, I'm dying for you to show me that new move you've been working on."

"Sure thing, Elena." He said quietly. With his free hand he too collected his bag, tray and allowed himself to be tagged along. Elena turned as she and Jin dumped their trays and shot the girls an "I'm-oh-so-lucky" look. Jin laughed as they continued into the school.

"They shouldn't bother you anymore." Elena said. "Sorry to have gotten so close, as soon as we clear this hall I'll let go of your arm-"

"You don't have to." He said eyes met. "I...kind of like it."

Elena blushed slightly. She'd never had a boyfriend. Not in all her sixteen years. Who knew her boldness would get her one in the long run?

Neither of them noticed Heihachi Mishima looking sternly down at them.

4. Doctor Bosconovitch and the Black Oil

Elena's nightmares were getting worse. She no longer slept. She was afraid to. Jin was worried about her. In the three months they'd been dating he'd watched her color and concentration deteriorate. She was only able to sleep when he was present. That however, was few and far between. His grandfather had made sure of that. He disapproved of Jin's relationship with Elena saying that it was not something he needed now. He needed to focus. Channel his rage and madness into defeating Ogre, the monster who'd presumably murdered his dear mother, Jun.

Jun was telling him ( the part of him that identified with his mother) to not leave her side, to stay by her. Her voice told him not to worry about avenging her death, what was done was done after all, him killing Ogre would not bring her back to life.

Jin was stuck, he was beginning to loose his will to fight. Heihachi was furious and decided he'd have to get rid of Elena. It was a pity, the girl had potential, but Jin had to be the one to take down Ogre, he simply had to. There was no other way. Heihachi had it all worked out in his head. His grandson would finish Ogre off and then Heihachi would finish off Jin. He chuckled to himself from the brilliance of the idea.

In order for that to happen he had to rid himself of that damnable girl. He thought for a moment as he watched his grandson and the girl eat lunch under the cherry tree. It was a favorite spot of theirs and the didn't notice Heihachi watching them day after day. The girl seemed to never eat but spent the entire lunch hour asleep, her head resting against his grandsons broad chest and Jin, the pathetic lovestruck fool he was, lightly stroking her hair. An idea struck him then. He picked up the phone and dialed a number quickly.

"Bosconovitch....how is Black Oil coming?"

There was a short pause as Doctor Bosconovich explained that the oil was responding positively to molecular bonding and animal testing proved that once it was introduced to a subjects DNA sequence the subject successfully mimicked whatever new sequence was introduced.

"Good...good." Heihachi growled approvingly. His vision swung to the girl and Jin below. "I have something that might interest you...a subject...a human subject."

5. Goodbye Sweetheart, it's time to go

Elena clutched the note that Jin had slipped under her dormitory door close to her. The night air was warm,the white dress she wore was pretty and fluttered in the subtle breeze. She wondered what Jin wanted to talk to her about. A smile played about her lips as her mind jumped to thoughts of she and he together again and again. Elena wasn't sure, but she was almost certain that she was falling in love. She'd never had time for such things when she was younger, but Jin was different. Jin made her feel as light as a feather, he filled the void that had been created with the passing of her parents. He made her whole. He kept the bad dreams away and replaced them with visions of good and light.

"Young lady...you should not be wondering about so late."

An elderly man emerged from the shadow that had been cast by the building. Elena's guard came up immediately. He was stooped in his age, making him appear older than he actually was. Rimless glasses rested atop his crooked nose. He wore a white lab coat, black rumpled slacks and a colorless shirt. He walked slowly towards Elena and circled about her, inspecting her all the while.

"I'm waiting for someone." She said, trying to ease the tension out of her voice. She was poised, ready to strike at the first sign of trouble. The old man gave her the creeps.

He nodded and paused for a moment to push his spectacles pack up the bridge of his nose.

"Ah yes, the note...unfortunately Mr. Kazama did not send that to you. It was a ruse my dear."

At that Tekken Force soldiers seemed to materialize around her. There were four of them gathered in a loose semi-circle. They blocked her exit. She was pinned.

"Now, if you'll come with me quietly, you won't get hurt."

Elena rolled her eyes and didn't even hesitate as she gracefully back flipped away from Doctor Bosconovich. Her foot connected with a Force Soldiers chest, sending him spiraling backwards. Two more soldiers rushed her, one from the front and the other from the side. She blocked a blow from the first soldier and retaliated with a quick guard breaker, burying both fists deep into the soldiers rib cage, he was knocked off guard for a moment which gave her the fraction of a second she needed to shift her weight away from the soldier attacking her from the side. She deftly dodged his clumsy blows and grabbed his arm, twisted and sent him spinning onto the ground. She gathered her fist and brought it down hard on the soldiers sternum, breaking it. The first soldier had recovered and was now preparing to rush her from behind, Elena was ready. With an ease that few possessed, she managed to dodge his ill thought out attacks and at the precise moment grappled the soldier in a full nelson and swiftly broke his neck, he moved no more.

Suddenly a thousands bolts of fiery electricity ripped through her body which betrayed her and spasmed in deep pain. Doctor Bosconovitch held the tazer high. She dropped to the concrete ground trying not to cry out.

"Don't move another inch Ms. Raven, it's clear that the Tekken Force is no match for you, but even your body has limits."

"You bastard..." She panted as the two remaining soldiers grabbed her, forced her hands behind her back and handcuffed them tightly. "Only a coward would use such tactics."

"I am many things Ms. Raven; smart, witty and even slightly charming, but I never claimed to be honest, nor brave."

He nodded his head and the soldiers lifted her up and carried her away to a secret location. It was the last time anyone ever saw Elena Raven as she had been again.


End file.
